One last thing
by Id9916
Summary: After the Promised Day, Ed has one last thing to do before returning home. Slightly Parental.


**...I should be working on my thesis, not writing fanfics.**

 **Anyways, this is the result of a little headcanon of mine: I always thought that Grumman would gave everyone who fought during the Promised Day the title of _Hero of Amestris_ and they would have to attend to a long ceremony to receive it.**

 **I hope that you enjoy it and drop a review if you feel so inclined.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. What a pity.**

The band played loudly the Amestrian anthem while they lined up in the newly restored plaza of Central Command. After reaching his position, Roy stood straight and allowed his glance to travel down his uniform. Polished boots, check. Freshly ironed slacks, check. Shining medals right over his heart, check.

Since regaining his sight, not many days before, he often found himself staring agape at small things like the details of clothing, combining the novel visual stimulus with what had been his only way to distinguish what was in front of him: touch. Yeah, that experience, brief as it may have been, would certainly change his view on many aspects of life, all things considered. But he was grateful of having his sight back, the task of fixing the country somewhat easier now.

A glance to his left gave him the pleasant spectacle of one annoyed Major General Armstrong. The woman probably hadn't entirely overcome the frustration of seeing the old Grumman snatching the title of Fuhrer, he marvelled. Or she could be just as much disappointed in seeing Roy himself, two merely months after being injured for life, well and healthy and totally suited for command. And in wind of promotion, nonetheless. Roy smirked to himself.

Another glance to his left, though, definitely made his day.

"Ironic how I finally get to see you in a proper uniform when this is your last day as a dog of the military, uh?" A golden set of eyes turned to glare viciously at him. "Just be grateful that you can see me at all. Or just see", came the hushed remark.

"Really, Fullmetal, a jab on a cripple? I though that you, of all people…" Although Roy didn't feel offended in the slightest. Oh God, the office was going to be so boring without Ed around.

"Shut up, Colonel Cockroach. You're not a cripple anymore". He had said that with a snarl, but Roy could still notice the faint curve of his lips while the teen tried to hide a grin.

"Cockroach? As the hard to kill, indomitable beast? I'm flattened".

"No. As the ugly, disgusting bug".

"Will you two shut up?! I'm trying to listen to the Fuhrer's speech". Armstrong's scowl had deepened and the angry aura she was emanating made both of them shiver.

Grumman had apparently just finished his declamation, because people were clapping their hands and he moved to the end of the line farther from them, who had been positioned at the very end, according to rank. The Fuhrer, followed by an attendant who held a huge velvet box, stopped briefly in front of each person, shook hands with them and pinned a medal on their chest. Among the civilians at the start of the line, Roy could make out Alphonse Elric, still ungodly thin and supported by a cane, but beaming with pride. Farther up, Falman stood in all seriousness, close to Hawkeye. The Lieutenant chose that moment to peek in Roy's direction and caught his look on her. She subtly shook her head and exhaled, silently telling him to pay attention.

After a quick look to Armstrong, Roy decided to settle his voice on the lowest volume he was capable of, just to play safe. "Fullmetal, why aren't your teacher and her husband at the ceremony?" he asked, curious.

At the mention of his teacher Ed went still, and his eyes opened in what could only look as sheer terror. "She wants nothing to do with the military, and so they flat out refused the award and went back to Dublith." He answered. "In all honesty," he continued after a bit "I was about to refuse, too, but then Al seemed so excited about the whole parade thing and I couldn't possibly deny him this".

"Well," Roy commented "he does deserve to be called _Hero of Amestris_ ". Ed looked at him with surprise. "I mean, if it wasn't for the suit of armour that stuck near you the soldier would have missed you in that chaos, he pretty much save your life". Oh, the look on Edward's face was priceless.

"If you're implying that I could have been squashed by some careless soldier, Mustang, I'll let you know that at least _I_ did something during the Promised Day. You were so occupied in being useless that nobody even bothered to take you down". Now they were facing each other, and Roy could feel Armstrong's wrath engulfing them.

" _I_ took down plenty of enemies" he remarked.

"If it wasn't for Scar and Hawkeye you would have freaked out way before the battle!"

"If it wasn't for me you would have been eaten by those mannequins!"

They were almost at each other's throats when a light cough caught their attention. Fuhrer Grumman was approaching their position and so they mutually agreed to straighten up and look professional.

Truth be told, when Grumman pinned the medal on Ed's chest – had it always been that broad, anyway? – and shook his now flesh hand, Roy couldn't deny that he felt so _proud_. Proud of what his boys had accomplished and proud of the righteous men they had become. He wondered if there was a precise moment in time when he had stopped to think about them as 'the Elric boys' in favour of 'his boys', but probably there wasn't because he couldn't remember, and it was more plausible that they had rubbed on him bit after bit, until he realised he cared about them. Now, as he saw them getting the recognition they deserved, he realised that it was really time for them to go, as if Edward's resignation letter, handed earlier by the nervous teen, wasn't enough of a clue. After the ceremony, they would finally come back to Resembool and stop to be part of his life. Egoistically, he hoped that they could stay, but he knew that letting them go was the right thing. Setting them free, after giving them wings and teaching them how to fly.

Absorbed in such thoughts, Roy almost missed Grumman shifting from Ed to stand in front of him, and suddenly he was sporting a new, shining medal as he and the Fuhrer posed for a photo for the newspaper.

General Armstrong was the last to receive her medal and then there were other speeches by the new council members. Roy and Ed kept quiet for the rest of the ceremony, and then finally they were allowed to break ranks.

"So, uhm," Roy turned to face Ed, who was squirming uncomfortably and scratching his cheek "I guess I'll go fetch Al, so we can say goodbye to everyone and then we'll be on our way". And there he went, already turned toward his mission. But Roy be damned if he would allow it to end like this.

"One last thing, Fullmetal" Roy said, and when Edward returned to him with a disoriented look on his face, the Colonel offered his right hand to his former subordinate. Ed eyed his proffered hand for a second and then shifted his gaze to Roy's face, who smiled warmly. Roy's smile grew bigger to match Ed's grin as the boy finally returned the handshake. "Don't be a stranger, alright?" he added. "Drop by from time to time. You and Al both. I know everyone would be thrilled to see you two". _I would be thrilled to see you two._ Ed's eyes widened in surprise and he was silent for a moment.

"I don't know, it seems difficult" Ed sighed at last, and Roy told himself that he knew it, and it didn't matter, but those words felt wrong to him. "You know, with Al so weak and everything. And really, why should I come back to a place that I hated?" Roy decided in that moment that he _would_ _not_ be sad over this; the kid was right, and he would deal with the fact that he would never see the Elrics again. " _You_ should come to visit us from time to time. You know, take a break from all that work and smoggy Central". Ed was grinning widely as he watched Roy, waiting for an answer. The sneaky little shit, he was playing all along!

With a laugh, Roy pulled Ed in a sudden hug and ruffled his hair. "I would be honoured" he said, his voice maybe a little more unsteady that what he would have liked. After an instant of surprise, in which he had stiffened, Ed actually returned the embrace.

The moment of peace was rather brief, as they suddenly separated at the sound of Olivier Armstrong's voice that commented: "I didn't take you for the sentimental type, Colonel", while his brother shushed her: "Shh, Olivier, can't you see that they both longed for this moment? I bet you're just jeal-ouch!" Alex never got to finish his sentence, as his sister stepped violently on his foot.

At the public display of fraternal love, Ed and Roy chuckled, paying attention not to get caught by the general.

"So, how about I help you look for Al?" Roy demanded, "I think you're too short to find him in this crowd".

"Fuck you, bastard" Ed replied with his usual tartness, but they headed off together nonetheless.

 **That's all, folks! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
